User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: New Start Season 1 Episode 20: Bad Day (2)
Main Plot: Dakota (Everyone is at Frostival. Fiona gets on the mic) Fiona: Everyone welcome to Frostival. Enjoy! (Dakota is with Maya at the faris wheel) Maya: I'm glad you came. And look Trent is no where around. (Ice Hounds walk by) Dakota: Yeah but he's friends are. Maya: Its going to be okay. Dakota: I guess so. (Dakota walks away. Maya can tell something is wrong with him. Austin walks up with cotton candy) Austin: Something sweet for my sweetie. Maya: Somethings wrong with Dakota. Austin: I talked to him its alright. Maya: Are you sure? Austin: Yeah. (Maya's cotton candy falls) Austin: I'll get you another one. (Austin walks away. Luke walks up to Maya) Luke: You're Maya. Used to be Cam's girlfriend right? Maya: Yeah why? Luke: Me and the other hockey guys want to end this conflict with Dakota. Maya: What are you trying to pull? Luke: I'm serious. Meet us by the mary go round. (Luke walks away) Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Trent and Mrs. Michaels are in their living room) Mrs. Michaels: I said no Trent. Trent: I can't miss this party. Mrs. Michaels: And do this party involves you be grounded. Trent: Weren't you ever 15. What if I don't go and Stefanie meets someone else. Mrs. Michaels: Do you even know this girl well? Trent: Her name is Stefanie. She's a good person. Mrs. Michaels: Then you have nothing to worry about. (Mrs. Michaels go up the stairs) Trent: Damn. (Hayley comes down the stairs) Hayley: What was that about? Trent: Nothing. Hayley: Since you're grounded wanna have a horror movie marathon? Trent: I'm going out. Hayley: You're going to get more in trouble. Trent: No I can't. (Trent leaves through the patio) Hayley: Yes you can. Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan, Owen, and Mr. Milligan are sitting down at the dinner table. Mrs. Milligan is passing the food around) Mrs. Milligan: We're glad that yo came back. The boys have been missing you. Mr. Milligan: I'm sorry for leaving like that it was wrong. I've been wanting to talk to you all about everything that's happen. Tristan: I missed you. Mr. Milligan: That's good. So Owen how is hockey going. (Tristan notices his Dad is being short with him) Owen: Great we're in a winning streak. Mr. Milligan: This is just like old times. Tristan: No it isn't. You're basically ignoring me. Mr. Milligan: What do you want Tristan? Tristan: Why did you really come back? Mrs. Milligan: Tristan we need to talk alone. Tristan: I don't think I want to. Mrs. Milligan: Tris. (Tristan get up from the table. He leaves the dining room with his mom) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota is sitting by a ride. Maya walks up to him) Maya: Dakota. I have some news. Dakota: What? Maya: The Ice Hounds want to bary the hatchet. Dakota: That's bull crap. Maya: No it isn't. This could work. Dakota: No. Maya: Please Dakota. Dakota: Fine. Maya: Really? Dakota: I won't forgive them though. Maya: That's okay. Come on their at the mary go round. (Maya walks away. Dakota looks emotionless. He follows Maya) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie gets to the party. She is walking through the crowd. Mick walks up to her) Mick: You finally came. Thank goodness! (Stefanie is nervous) Stefanie: Are you stalking me? Mick: I just like to throw parties. (Mick gets closer to Stefanie. He rubs her cheek) Mick: I thought about lots. When I was away because I took the blame for you on that drug bust. (Mick kisses her cheek) Stefanie: Mick don't. Mick: Woah. What you're too good for me now? Stefanie: I have a life and a boyfriend. Mick: What that kid I saw you with? Stefanie: He's name Trent. Mick: Oh he seems like a nice guy I bet people would be really torn up if he got hurt or his hockey career is over because he ends up in a wheelchair. (Stefanie looks nervous and scared) Mick: How about a drink? Stefanie: Yeah. Mick: Good I'll get you one. (Stefanie looks scared) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan and Mrs. Milligan are in the living room) Tristan: He is treating me different. Mrs. Milligan: Fighting won't make it better. Its going to take some time but he's making the first step. Tristan: So while he treats you and Owen the same I get treated like I'm not in the room. Mrs. Milligan: I'll talk to him about. Tristan: What do you want me to say. I was really looking forward to today and now I can't wait for it to be over. (Tristan walks back to the dining room) Main Plot: Dakota (Maya and Dakota get to the mary go around) Maya: Here we are. Dakota: Do I really have to do this. Maya: Dakota. Luke: Yeah Dakota do what the lady says, don't be a loser. Maya: Luke. Luke: Alright. Me and my friends and Trent who isn't are sorry for the things we did and said to you. Maya: Now shake hands. Luke: I have something better. (Luke pulls a string. A bunch of feathers and paint gets dumped on Dakota) Maya: Dakota! (Everyone saw what happen. Dakota stands there. He then runs into the school) Luke: Jokes on you! (Luke and the other hockey guys laugh. Mr. Simpson gets on the mic) Mr. Simpson: That's enough. Everyone inside now! (People boo. Everyone at the Frostival starts going back inside Degrassi) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Trent gets to the party. He looks around for Stefanie. He sees her with Mick) Trent: What are you doing with him? Stefanie: Oh my gosh. You came. Trent: I sneak out to come to the party and you're off with another guy. Stefanie: We used to date okay. He's been stalking me now. Trent: Then come with me. Stefanie: He is dangerous. He threaten to hurt you. Trent: What's he gonna do! You know what stay with him I'm going to have fun. (Trent walks away) Stefanie: Good. (Trent looks back then keeps walking through the party) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan, Owen, Mrs. Milligan, and Mr. Milligan are looking at old family photos) Mr. Milligan: And this one was from two summers ago. Mrs. Milligan: I remember. (Tristan takes out a picture) Tristan: Hey Dad you remember this? (Mr. Milligan doesn't look at the photo) Mr. Milligan: Not really. Owen: Dad you didn't look at it. Tristan: That's okay Owen. You and Tori were right. Mr. Milligan: Right about what? Mrs. Milligan: Okay. You guys know what we need a family drive around town. Tristan: (Sarcastic) Oh great. I'll be waiting by the car. (Tristan walks away. Owen follows him) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota is at his locker. Zig walks up) Zig: Are you okay? Dakota: Yep. Zig: That prank they did on you was stupid as hell. That ho key team always try to come off as badass but almost everyone in this school likes them so I guess that makes them. Dakota: A regular ass. Zig: I wasn't going to say that. (Dakota takes out his gun from his book bag. He tucks it in his pants. Zig saw it) Zig: Um. Well Simpson wants everyone in the gym so I should go there. (Dakota stares at Zig. Zig walks away fast. Zig goes to the gym and finds Austin and Maya) Austin: You found Dakota? Zig: He has a gun. Maya: What! Do you think he is going to use it? Zig: Yeah. Austin: I knew he had a gun. Maya: And you didn't say anything. Austin: I talked to him earlier I thought I handled it. Maya: Oh my gosh. Austin: We need to find him. Zig go tell Simpson. Maya come on lets hope we find him before its to late. (Austin and Maya run out the gym. Zig looks worried. He rushes to Mr. Simpson) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Trent is drinking) Trent: Give me another one. Random Guy: You need to slow down you drank dour already. Trent: Just give me another one. (The guy hands Trent another drink) Trent: This girl I'm dating I found her here with some ex said he's dangerous. Random Guy: Is that guy Mick? Trent: Yeah. Random Guy: That guy is dangerous. He is a drug dealer. Trent: Yeah right. (Trent keeps drinking) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan and Owen are waiting at the car. Mr. And Mrs. Milligan come out the house) Mr. Milligan: Tristan sorry for how I've been acting towards you. (Tristan is shocked) Tristan: Uh. Thanks. Mr. Milligan: I came back because I wanted us to be a family again. Which we will be after I get you help and you're not gay anymore. Tristan: Excuse me? Owen: Dad that's not cool. Mr. Milligan: I'm just telling the truth. Mrs Milligan: You shouldn't have said that. Tristan: I knew it you didin't come back because you was sorry you came back to try to change me! Mr. Milligan: For the better make you normal. Tristan: Make me normal? I'm not changing for you or nobody else. Me, Owen, and Mom are better off without you! (Mr. Milligan is mad his attempt didn't work) Mr. Milligan: If you're so better off I'll leave. I'll rather leave than have a gay son! (Mr. Runs off) Mrs. Milligan: Wait! (Mrs. Milligan, Tristan, and Owen run after him) Main Plot: Dakota (Mr. Simpson with security rush on stage. Mrs. Harris walks in) Mr. Simpson: I don't want no one to panic but from this moment on the school is now in lockdown. The police are handling the situation. (Some people in the crowd freak out. Mrs. Harris walks up to Mr. Simpson) Mrs. Harris: I come to check on my son and I hear the school is in lockdown. What is going on? Mr. Simpson: Your son Dakota has a gun. Mrs. Harris: Oh my goodness. (Mrs. Harris sees Zig) Mrs. Harris: Where is Dakota? Zig: I don't know somewhere around the school. (Mrs. Harris is about to leave) Mr. Simpson: Mrs. Harris you can't leave. Mrs. Harris: Oh now you're going to start enforcing rules. (Mrs. Harris leaves the gym) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie is in an empty dorm. She is crying looking at pictures of her and Trent. Mick walks in the dorm. He closes the door and locks it) Mick: You're not hiding from me are you? Stefanie: I need to get home. (Stefanie starts to walk away. Mick grabs her) Mick: We both know that's not true. (Stefanie tries to open the door. Mick grabs her . He tries to take off her skirt off) Stefanie: Stop! Mick: Relax I won't make you do anything you haven't done before. Stefanie: Mick stop! Mick: We are you so scared you done this before. Stefanie: Stop! (Mick covers her mouth, he then takes off her skirt) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan, Owen, and Mrs. Milligan are looking around town. They see Mr. Milligan sitting on a bench) Mrs. Milligan: Honey what are you doing. Mr. Milligan: I don't want to be bothered. Tristan: I didn't mean the things I said. It was just in the heat of the moment. Mr. Milligan: Its too late for that. Tristan: Owen and Mom didn't do anything to you atleast punish me not them too. Mr. Milligan: No I'm done with all of you. Tristan: Dad please. Mr. Milligan: Sorry Tris I'm done. Just leave me alone. (Mr. Milligan crosses the street with out looking) Tristan: Look out! (Mr. Milligan gets hit by a car. Tristan stares shocked) Main Plot: Dakota (Austin and Maya are running through the halls looking for Dakota) Maya: Where is he? Austin: We just have to think. He might try to shoot Luke and some other Ice Hounds. Maya: But their in the gym. Dakota is nowhere around their. Austin: Wait. You don't think that. Maya: Think what? Austin: He's going to committ suicide. Maya: Oh my gosh. Austin: We need to find him now. Maya: One place he might go is the roof. Austin: Lets go. (Dakota is on the roof. His mom is calling his phone. He throws the phone off the roof. He is crying) (Dakota takes a deep beathe. He points the gun at his head. Austin and Maya come rushing through the door) Maya: Don't do it! (Dakota looks at them) Austin: Put the gun down ita not worth it. Dakota: This is the only option. Maya: No it isn't we can help you. Dakota: Its too late for that. I don't do it keep letting that hockey team bully me. Austin: Think about your mom and your dad. Maya: Your friends. Dakota: Shut up! Maya: Dakota please don't so this. Dakota: I said shut up! Austin: Maya get back. (Maya backs up. Austin walks to Dakota) Austin: Dakota I'm sorry for everything they did to you. As your friend I should've tried to protect you more. But Simpson saw what happen that hockey team is done for. Dakota: I heard that before. Austin: I'm serious. Dakota: So am I! (Dakota points the gun at his head again) Dakota: This was coming for awhile. Atleast this will probably make the hockey team shut up with their smart ass comments. Austin: This isn't the answer. Dakota: Yes. Yes it is. Austin: Please don't do this. Dakota: I'm sorry its over. (Dakota is about to pull the trigger. Austin grabs the gun from Dakota) Dakota: You shouldn't have done that! (Dakota jumps off the roof) Maya: Dakota! (Dakota hits the ground. Austin stares shocked. Police bust through the door) Police: Freeze! (They see Austin looking off the roof to the ground. They walk over and see Dakota) Police: Get these two off the roof. We need an ambulance now! Sub Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie comes out the dorm crying after Mick raped her. Trent is drunk jumping around through the party) Stefanie: Trent lets go. Trent: No I'm not your boyfriend anymore why dom't you leave with Mick. (Stefanie starts walking away) Trent: I don't need you anyway I already had sex with you. (Stefanie walks back to him and slaps him hard) Stefanie: Screw you. (Stefanie leaves the party fast) Third Plot: Tristan (The ambulance are their the put a sheet over Mr. Milligan. Mrs. Milligan is crying, Owen is trying to comfort her. Tristan is stares at the car that hit his dad) (Later, Tori walks up to Tristan who is still at the street) Tori: I got your text what happened? (Tristan starts crying) Tristan: Me and my dad got into a fight. He ran away me my brother and mom went after him. I tried to talk to him he didn't want to listen. Then he ran into the streets and. (Tori looks worried she knows what Tristan is about to say) Tori: Oh my god. Is he okay? (Tristan starts crying more) Tristan: No he died after the car hit him. It should've been me. All I did was fight with him and now he's dead. It should've been me. Tori: Tristan stop saying that you had no control over that car. I'm here for you. Tristan: And I also heard on the ambulance radio that Dakota attempted suicide so. (Tori hugs Tristan. He is crying more) Main Plot: Dakota (Cops and the ambulance are all infront of Degrassi. Mrs. Harris is crying) Paramedic: I need to clam down and listen. Your son he is badly injured. Mrs. Harris: He's dead. (Mrs. Harris cries more) Paramedic: No the way he fell he survived and we need to take him to the hospital now or he could die. (Mrs. Harris leaves with the paramedics. Mr. Simpson comes outside with students behind him) Mr. Simpson: Lockdowns over eveyone go home. (Austin and Maya walk out) Austin: I should have did better. Maya: You can't blame yourself. Austin: I should have stop those freaking hockey jerks. (Mr. Simpson walks up to them) Mr. Simpson: Does anyone care to explain what happened? Maya: Trent and most of the other Ice Hounds have been bulling Dakota really bad. Dakota tried to ignore them but evrytime they kept coming after him. Austin: I brought a gun today. He rold me he wanted to scare Trent and them I talked him out of it. Then they dumped that stuff on him and I guess he decided on suicide. (Mr. Simpson is shocked) Mr. Simpson: You both all of this was happening and you knew he had a gun and you didn't tell me. Austin & Maya: Yes sir. (The cops walk up with Luke and other Ice Hounds) Cop: We are taking the Ice Hounds to the station to question them about their harassment on Dakota Harris. (Mr. Simpson is at a lost of words. He starts walking away) Luke: Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson: I don't want to hear it! I keep giving ypu students another chance and it always goes bad. Dallas: We can explain. Mr. Simpson: No its too late. I'm keeping my word this time around there are gonna be changes big changes. When you all get back from break you're going to wish you didn't go to this school. (Mr. Simpson walks away. The cops take the Ice Hounds away. Austin and Maya stare at each other) Degrassi Evolutions: All or Nothing Summer Promo This Summer (Austin walks into the weight room then you see Zac staring at him) Get Ready (Zig is staring at someone walking out the classroom, the scene switches and you see Tori looking at someone mad) Because (Trent is infront of Degrassi then you see Aria is walking up to him) Every (Hadley is in a classroom staring at someone, then the scene switches to Maya looking at someone with a jealous look) Moment (Dakota is sitting on the bench outside of Degrassi he has a worried look and then you see Dallas on the other side of the bench) Counts (Stefanie walks away from her locker and then you see Hayley staring at her shocked) (Cam and Tristan are in the auditorium) Cam: Nothing seems to be right anymore Tristan: Well welcome to Degrassi The Showdown That Will Tear Degrassi Apart Degrassi Evolutions: All or Nothing Coming This Summer June 21! Category:Blog posts